


From Between The Shelves

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Librarians Archive [7]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Voyeur Flynn, Voyeurism, light anal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Anon Tumbrl Request: Could you possibly write something where Flynn gets off on spying on Jake and Ezekiel when they fool around in the Library?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my NSFW Tumblr 
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

Flynn was muttering to himself under his breath, head buried in a book that he was holding carefully in his hands as he walked the aisles of the library. He was deep in the library and rather focused on his book and the information that it pertained. He heard something akin to a groan and Flynn looked up just in time to duck behind a row of artifacts to keep from walking in on what looked like Jake and Ezekiel in a fight.

Flynn peered around the corner to see Jake having pinned Ezekiel to a nearby aisle. He was fully prepared to step in if needed, but with these two he knew they would figure it out on their own sooner or later. He was about to step away when a groan caught his attention bringing his attention back to where the two Librarian’s. 

Flynn took another look and noticed they weren’t in the middle of a fight, unless there was a way to fight with their mouths glued to each other and hands nearing each other’s waistlines. Flynn knew he should back away and let the two have some privacy but for some reason his feet were glued to the ground. 

Flynn swallowed when Ezekiel’s head tilted back allowing Jake to suck at the column of Ezekiel’s throat, soft groans spilling from his kiss-swollen lips. 

“Stop teasing Jake.” Ezekiel whined, fingers clutching at the back of the jacket Jake was still wearing. 

“You know I like hearing you darlin’.” Jake’s accent was thicker than usual. 

“You sure you want to hear me when I could be doing so much more with my mouth.” Ezekiel smirked suggestively making Jake groan against Ezekiel’s neck. 

“This is about you right now darlin’, you can thank me with that wonderful mouth of yours later.” Jake reminded Ezekiel who just gasped when Jake’s hands groped at the bulge in his jeans. 

Flynn gripped at the shelf next to him, having put down his book when he realized he wasn’t moving from that spot. He was too entranced by the sight before him, he watched as Jake easily tugged Ezekiel’s jeans and boxers down around the thief’s thighs. Flynn bit back a groan of his own when he saw how hard and wet Ezekiel’s cock looked. 

Jake dropped to his knees, hand loosely wrapped around Ezekiel’s erection before he sucked the head into his mouth making Ezekiel keen, head falling backwards against the shelf behind his head. 

Ezekiel gripped at Jake’s hair as the other Librarian swallowed more of his cock down, hand moving to fondle his balls, toying with them as Jake moved his head slowly knowing just how to make Ezekiel go crazy. 

“Damnit Stone.” Ezekiel gasped out, one hand flying up to his mouth so he could bite at his knuckles to muffle any noises he would make. 

Flynn agreed with that comment as he noticed how his slacks had gotten significantly tighter than they were before. Flynn bit down on his lower lip as he palmed himself through the fabric causing friction that made him want to groan aloud. He didn’t want to break the spell or let the other two know he was there, watching them.

“Are you gonna cum darlin’?” Jake teased Ezekiel as he ran his tongue up and down the sides of his lover’s shaft. 

“Keep that up and I might and then you’re gonna have to carry me.” Ezekiel warned, voice wrecked and his body was trembling, as Jake made sure to never let up on his movements intent on giving Ezekiel pleasure even if his mouth was being used for words. 

“I can’t wait, you know I like seeing you weak limbed and in my arms.” Jake smirked as he ducked his head back down to suck harder at Ezekiel’s cock, free hand moving back to rub at Ezekiel’s hole. 

Ezekiel gasped loudly around his fist as his hips bucked forward, hips stuttering as he moaned against his own hand. Flynn had slipped his hands down to get skin contact with his own weeping cock, he was quickly working his hand over himself spurred on by the noises Ezekiel was trying to muffle. 

“Jake!” Ezekiel gasped, doubling over as he came hard when Jake pressed a dry fingertip into Ezekiel’s hole in a teasing way. His cum coating Jake’s hand, said man looked rather smug with himself at how wrecked he made his lover. 

“God I love watching you come apart.” Jake stood up, capturing Ezekiel in a soft kiss as he tugged Ezekiel’s clothes back into place. Jake easily scooped Ezekiel into his arms, pressing a kiss to Ezekiel’s nose, smiling fondly at the blissed out look on the thief’s nose before he carried him out of Flynn’s line of sight.

Flynn took a few steadying breathes as he realized that he had come already, he had been so intently focused on Ezekiel and Jake that he came without even really noticing. Flynn let out a soft groan as he extracted his tacky hand from his slacks. He stared at it and expected to fear shame, but instead all he was felt was contentment and maybe excitement at it maybe happening again. With the Library you never knew and as he looked around he realized the way he had been walking before was nowhere near to where he was now. He had a feeling the Library itself was trying to tell him something, he would look into it later because right now he needed to sit down.


End file.
